<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Planisfério Luminoso da Epopeia Marítima (*) by ellavei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489453">Planisfério Luminoso da Epopeia Marítima (*)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellavei/pseuds/ellavei'>ellavei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Historical, Hurt/Comfort, Lime, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Slice of Life, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:59:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellavei/pseuds/ellavei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>(*) Tên fic ‘’𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐞́𝐫𝐢𝐨 𝐋𝐮𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨𝐬𝐨 𝐝𝐚 𝐄𝐩𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐢𝐚 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐢́𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐚’’ tạm dịch ra là ‘’𝐍𝐨̛𝐢 𝐯𝐮̀𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐮̛̣𝐜 𝐫𝐨̛̃ 𝐜𝐮̉𝐚 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐞̂𝐧 𝐬𝐮̛̉ 𝐭𝐡𝐢 𝐇𝐚̀𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐚̉𝐢’’. Đây là câu mà Bồ Đào Nha chọn để dùng cho Ma Cao khi tham gia Triển lãm quốc tế New York 1939 - 1940.</p><p>(**) Trích dịch từ cuốn sách ‘’𝐇𝐚́ 𝐁𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐀𝐫𝐦𝐚́𝐫𝐢’’ của 𝐉𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐨, về cuộc đời của 𝐌𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐞𝐥 𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐝𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐨.</p><p>(***) Trích dịch từ bài hát ‘’𝐀𝐝𝐞𝐮𝐬 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐚𝐮’’ của 𝐓𝐮𝐧𝐚 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐚𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞.</p><p>(****) Trích dịch từ bài viết ‘’𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐄𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐄𝐚𝐬𝐭’’ của 𝐀𝐧𝐭𝐨́𝐧𝐢𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐞𝐥 𝐂𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐨 𝐕𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐚.</p><p>(*****) Trích dịch từ Bài Phát biểu của Chủ tịch nước Cộng hòa Nhân dâ Trung Hoa - Giang Trạch Dân tại buổi lễ chuyển giao.</p><p>(𝟏): Câu nói ám chỉ ‘’Biến cố 12-3 năm 1966’’ - khi đông đảo người dân đã xuống đường biểu tình và bạo động để chống lại sự cai trị của người Bồ Đào Nha tại Ma Cao. Sau sự kiện này, chính quyền Bồ Đào Nha ở Ma Cao đã phải đứng ra xin lỗi và bồi thường. Đây là sự kiện đánh dấu quốc gia này đã đánh mất quyền lực của mình tại Ma Cao.</p><p>(𝟐): 𝟏𝟔𝟓𝟒 là năm vua 𝐃𝐨𝐦 𝐉𝐨𝐚̃𝐨 𝐈𝐕 của Bồ Đào Nha ban tặng cho Ma Cao câu ‘’𝐂𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐝𝐨 𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐍𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐞 𝐃𝐞𝐮𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐚𝐮, 𝐍𝐚̃𝐨 𝐇𝐚́ 𝐎𝐮𝐭𝐫𝐚 𝐌𝐚𝐢𝐬 𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐥’’ , vì sự trung thành của nơi này với Bồ Đào Nha xuyên suốt thời điểm quốc gia này ở trong Liên minh Iberia (𝟏𝟓𝟖𝟎–𝟏𝟔𝟒𝟎). Trong fic thì năm Portugal đến trao cũng là năm anh trở về với Macau.</p><p>(𝟑): Năm 𝟏𝟔𝟔𝟐, phía Trung Quốc cấm người Bồ lai Ma Cao được phép trao đổi hàng hóa với nước này. Còn toàn bộ người Ma Cao gốc Hoa phải quay trở lại đất liền.<br/>Đồng thời, Trung Quốc cũng cắt toàn bộ nguồn cung nhu yếu phẩm từ đất liền cho người Bồ trên đảo. Từ đó, số lượng người ở đảo giảm mạnh chỉ còn khoảng 200 ~ 300 người. Năm 𝟏𝟔𝟔𝟕 được đề cập trong fic là đỉnh điểm khi thành phố gần như đã bị bỏ hoang.</p><p>(𝟒): Cử chỉ đưa tay kéo nhẹ vào thùy tai người đối diện ở Bồ Đào Nha được coi là hành động ngầm khen ngợi vẻ đẹp | Từ cuốn sách ‘’𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐌𝐚𝐧: 𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲’’ của 𝐃𝐞𝐬𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐬.</p><p>(𝟓): Ngoài hai đảo 𝐓𝐚𝐢𝐩𝐚 và 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐧𝐞 thuộc Ma Cao, thì Bồ Đào Nha cũng đã mở rộng ra các đảo như: 𝐋𝐚𝐩𝐚, 𝐁𝐮𝐠𝐢𝐨𝐬, 𝐃𝐨𝐦 𝐉𝐨𝐚̃𝐨, 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐡𝐚, và 𝐙𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐧.<br/>Tuy nhiên đến năm 𝟏𝟗𝟒𝟏, quân Nhật đã đe dọa người Bồ trao lại mình 5 đảo này; vậy nên trong fic thì Macau cảm giác như đã mất đi người thân của mình. 𝐒𝐚𝐮 𝐓𝐡𝐞̂́ 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞̂́𝐧 𝐈𝐈, người Bồ cũng đã hoàn toàn dứt bỏ những đảo này.<br/>Lý do mình xem những đảo này là các nhân vật mà Portugal và Macau coi như những ‘’em bé trong nhà’’, vì những người mang dòng máu Bồ lai Ma Cao có một câu ví von là ‘’đứa trẻ phía sau Lapa’’ để ám chỉ những đứa con ngoài giá thú. Vì đảo này nằm cạnh Ma Cao nhưng lại có những tranh chấp nhất định nên tình hình rất phức tạp. Vậy nên mình đã liên tưởng những đảo kia tuy không phải, nhưng ai nhìn vào cũng tưởng như con của hai người vậy.</p><p>(𝟔): 𝐑𝐮𝐚 𝐝𝐚 𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞: Từng là phố đèn đỏ nổi tiếng của Ma Cao. Cùng với 𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐨 𝐝𝐚 𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞 và 𝐓𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚 𝐝𝐚 𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞, được mệnh danh là ‘’𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐞’’.<br/>𝐍𝐡𝐚̀ 𝐤𝐡𝐚́𝐜𝐡 𝐎𝐧 𝐈𝐨𝐤 𝐈𝐮𝐧: Từng là nơi chuyên bán thuốc phiện loại 1 nổi danh của Ma Cao.</p><p>(𝟕): Thống đốc cuối cùng của Ma Cao là 𝐕𝐚𝐬𝐜𝐨 𝐝𝐚 𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐡𝐚 𝐕𝐢𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐚 đã từng nói rằng: ‘’𝐏𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐚𝐮’’.</p><p>(𝟖): Khi Ma Cao trở về một Trung Quốc hùng mạnh, thì Bồ Đào Nha giờ đây đã là một đế quốc suy tàn với nhiều vấn đề ngay trong nội tại chính mình.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Macau/Portugal (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Planisfério Luminoso da Epopeia Marítima (*)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''1-2-3 chỉ có là như vậy: tháng 12, ngày 3.<br/>
Và tương lai này Ma Cao sẽ không bao giờ còn như cũ nữa''<br/>
(𝟏) (**)</p><p>...</p><p>Khi anh tới nhà, dù muốn để ý hay không thì đều thấy người làm từ trên xuống dưới một mực thì thầm là nom mấy nay cậu chủ vui lắm vì có ‘’người quen’’ tới thăm. Anh thực không rõ lắm những lúc kia là như thế nào, nhưng kể cứ có dịp hai người gặp nhau thì em gần như luôn dịu dàng điềm đạm mà nhu mình bên cạnh dù là đang cầm bảng tính bàn việc giấy tờ hay là nằm kề lên tay anh rồi thủ thỉ mấy chuyện bình dị đời thường.</p><p>Được buổi sáng không bận rộn lắm nên cả hai cứ tranh thủ mà đủng đỉnh. Nhẹ nhàng đỡ em ngồi xuống ghế, rồi từ đối diện em gọn ghẽ vén tay áo sang một bên rồi hắng giọng bảo người làm bưng trà lên. Đoạn nhắc thêm rằng dặn bà vú cứ để Taipa với Coloane ngủ thêm một chút nữa, khi nào hai đứa nhỏ dậy thì hấp chút điểm tâm mua ở tiệm Long Wa bên Rua Norte do Mercado Almirante Lacerda là được. Em thong thả gấp lại quạt rồi với lấy tay anh, giọng có đôi phần lo âu nói:</p><p>- Mai chắc em sẽ dậy sớm ghé qua đền A Ma tạ lễ, may là đợt này sóng yên biển lặng nên Người về phương Đông vừa kịp lúc. Em cứ có linh tính sắp bão rồi.<br/>
- Vậy để tôi chở em đi, lúc trở dậy không thấy em ở nhà dưới thì... Dù sao cũng lâu lắm rồi mới được ra ngoài với em.<br/>
- Đúng là cũng lâu lắm rồi thật…</p><p>Anh vén tóc mai em sang rồi khẽ áp ngón tay lại một lúc, trong trí nhớ cứ vẽ lại hình ảnh ngày em còn be bé chỉ đủ nắm một nửa tay anh khi cố bước mau theo. Thoạt một cái thôi mà em đã lớn quá rồi, trong lời ăn tiếng nói cũng để ý trước sau. Vốn dĩ đã định cứ cách một hay hai năm sẽ tới nhà thăm em một lần, nhưng lúc nào cũng đủ việc cần phải làm ngay.</p><p>Đôi lúc anh cũng tự trách mình quên trả lời thư. Như gần đây nhất, trót quên mấy tháng đến độ phải dọn dẹp lại bàn làm việc mới thấy thư em gửi mà vội vàng mở ra đọc.</p><p>Chủ yếu qua những nét bút nắn nót ấy vẫn là những câu thăm hỏi và nguyện chúc anh ở đằng đó được an lành. Nhưng lúc nào em cũng tỉ mỉ lựa những tờ giấy thật đẹp rồi tẩm vào đó một chút hương liệu, khi tới Lisboa thì cũng vừa kịp còn thoang thoảng một chút. Em cũng gửi vào đó lúc thì tấm bưu thiếp, khi thì là bức ảnh, hay là nhành hoa khô.</p><p>‘’Kể chuyện này chắc Người sẽ cười em mất, nhưng hôm trước cô nấu bếp cho nhà chúng mình thấy em cứ ngẩn ngơ ngồi ở vọng lâu, mà hỏi có phải em đang chờ ai không... Vậy ra cũng đã mấy năm rồi Người xa phương Đông...’’</p><p>…</p><p>Anh luôn tự nhủ rằng sau vẻ sắc sảo bây giờ ấy vẫn luôn là em của ngày xưa không đổi. Nhớ đâu xưa kia khi anh bế lên để hôn tạm biệt, em còn nhanh nhanh quấn tà trường sam vào tay anh không cho rời. Để rồi đến lúc anh lên tàu vẫn cứ nhỏ bé đứng đấy dõi theo.</p><p>Nhắc đâu năm 1654 anh trở về gọi tên (𝟐), em không dám chạy ra mà cứ đứng ở bậc cửa nhìn ra mà che đi khóe mắt đỏ hoe. Đành anh đi lên trước ôm vào lòng thì mới không dừng được mà để những nấc nghẹn ấy thay mình trả lời cho ẩn ức mà em đã chịu suốt bao năm tháng trước kia.</p><p>Nhưng cũng khi năm 1667 lúc bến tàu không còn bóng em tiễn nữa (𝟑), thì bỗng lại nhớ vòng tay nhỏ bé ấy luồn vào tóc anh trọn vẻ thương nhớ. Khi em đương tuổi nhơ nhỡ, cứ mải đùa rằng ra ngoài thế này người lạ không biết lại để ý rồi dắt đi mất thôi. Nhưng bây giờ cho đến lúc em lớn lên thì có còn được ngắm nhìn nữa không?</p><p>…</p><p>Còn anh không rõ liệu em có phải là chàng thơ mà mình sẽ lưu lại trên hải trình này?</p><p>Nhưng trưa hè nắng đổ lại say lấy khi em kín đáo cởi nửa trên trường sam, mà áp ngực nõn dịu mát ấy vào da trần rồi nỉ non cất tiếng ‘’𝐌𝐞𝐮 𝐈𝐦𝐩𝐞́𝐫𝐢𝐨’’. Hình hài em bé nhỏ ngả lên vai anh cho tròn giấc nghỉ ngơi, đành rằng cũng còn một lúc nữa phải cùng em ra cảng nhưng hơi thở ấy cứ đều đều quấn quýt lấy anh không rời.</p><p>Mủi lòng lại thương em rong ruổi mãi nắng nôi ngoài kia khéo cảm mất, đành từ từ đỡ lên cài lại áo rồi còn đưa em về phòng. Hồi mới gặp đến màu mắt anh cũng còn tò mò nhưng phải đứng mãi tận xa nhìn chứ không dám lại gần. Còn giờ thì hay rồi, được cưng chiều quá khéo vơi bớt đi mấy phần trẻ con rồi.</p><p>Đoạn chỉnh trang lại xong xuôi thì bế em lại giường, rồi còn kịp xuống nhà dưới nói người làm chuẩn bị xe còn ra cảng. Đang định cất bước qua bếp nhắc đừng ai đánh thức em dậy, thì từ đâu đã chạy ra kéo kéo lấy tay áo rồi ấp úng câu ‘’Senhor Portugal’’. Nghĩ lại thì cũng còn giữ lại được vài phần trẻ con dùng được.</p><p>…</p><p>Ngón tay em vân vê lấy trang giấy mỏng tang, môi ngậm chữ cái cho thật đượm rồi đặt lưỡi lên nướu mềm mà hé ra vẹn một từ. Khẩu âm của em vẫn vấn vít lấy lời nói, để rồi lại ngượng ngùng ngước lên hỏi câu này em đọc có phải chỉnh chỗ nào không. Khi thấy anh cứ chẳng nói chẳng rằng, lại cụp mắt xuống vội vàng đổi sang tập viết chữ.</p><p>- Em đọc lại bài ban nãy đi, tập viết để ngày mai tôi cầm tay dạy. Bây giờ tôi muốn nghe em đọc hơn.<br/>
- Nhưng mà giọng em tập mãi cũng không giống được hẳn với Người…<br/>
- Tôi đâu có nói là sẽ dạy em như vậy đâu mà?<br/>
- Người đang buồn bực gì em ạ?<br/>
- Chỉ là nãy chăm chú nghe mà lỡ bị hút hồn theo rồi, bây giờ chưa muốn em trả lại ngay thì có được không?</p><p>…</p><p>Đến lúc lớn lên thì lại kín kẽ lo cho hành lý lúc về của anh từ mấy ngày trước. Có một hôm anh về sớm định ra vườn nghỉ ngơi rồi chút nữa qua Leal Senado đón, thì lấp ló ngoài hiên là em tỉ mẩn ngồi khâu lại cúc mấy chiếc áo anh mang theo.</p><p>Anh đành vào nhà trong hỏi chuyện người làm cho rõ, nhưng phải mất một lúc thuyết phục họ mới kể:</p><p>- Mấy ngày nay cậu chủ cứ gói ghém hộp kim chỉ và áo của ngài mang theo đi làm, đợi đến giờ nghỉ trưa tranh thủ mang ra xem có chỗ nào cần phải sửa không ạ…<br/>
- Mấy lần trước tôi về Lisboa mở ra thấy hình như cũng có vài chiếc áo mới, có phải là em ấy mua không?</p><p>Thoáng thấy người làm ngập ngừng, anh mới đành để họ lui xuống. Chẳng bằng em than thở để còn sửa, nhưng lại không muốn thấy anh phật lòng từ chối nên giấu giếm lo lắng đằng sau. Lúc nào cũng nhìn trước ngó sau lòng người thế này, thì giờ đây em cũng đổi ít vô tư lấy phần tinh ý rồi.</p><p>…</p><p>Khôn khéo thay em lại hòa hợp với chốn đỏ đen này đến lạ. Cốt cách thanh cao ấy vời tới nơi đây mà đắm trọn lấy không khí tội lỗi nọ. Điểm thêm vẻ tinh ranh ví như đôi khi khe khẽ duỗi tay gấp lại quạt rồi bình phẩm con bạc nọ dưới kia.</p><p>Đôi khi những lời bông đùa khiếm nhã hay câu trêu đùa đàng điếm từ những vị khách làng chơi ghé qua cũng không làm em thấy bối rối. Với những kẻ ấy thì dịu ngọt vẫn hơn, chẳng mất điều gì mà lại vẹn cả đôi bên sau này.</p><p>Nhưng khi quây rèm lại rồi vùi trong lòng xem đánh bạc, chẳng nói chẳng rằng khẽ thấy đầu ngón tay ấy mơn man vào nơi thùy tai thì lại ngượng ngùng cúi mặt xuống (𝟒).</p><p>- Vốn chẳng muốn chòng ghẹo em, nhưng mà đến đây rồi thì nào ai đủ sức đặt được ham muốn xuống ngoài bậc cửa?</p><p>Và từ từ em hé mở đùi mình để bàn tay ấy len lỏi qua mép vải lụa trắng. Khi bên dưới chợt rộn rã hết lên vì con bạc tưởng chừng yếu thế nay lại hóa trúng đậm, thì trên nơi này em mặc nhiên coi như không biết mà mải mê chiều lòng dục tính nọ.</p><p>…</p><p>Từ hồi Thế chiến II đến giờ, cứ khi nào ra đường cùng là lại thấy anh giắt gọn một khẩu súng trong người để phòng thân. Kể cả khi đi xe kéo cũng không yên tâm mà dúi tay em vào túi áo mình, đoạn thấy lính Nhật đi qua lại càng không thích để họ nhìn rõ mặt em.</p><p>- Em là hiện thân của nơi này nên sớm hay muộn họ cũng đã biết mặt rồi. Người không cần phải quá lo đâu, trước giờ em cũng đều biết bảo vệ lấy mình mà.<br/>
- Chính vì em là hiện thân của nơi này và thuộc về Đế quốc Bồ Đào Nha nên tôi mới muốn lo cho em. Lần sau em đừng thắc mắc chuyện này nữa.</p><p>Vốn dĩ thường hay dịu dàng với em, lúc vui vẻ còn pha trò để còn thấy em tủm tỉm cười. Nhưng từ ngày bắt gặp thấy đêm nào em cũng lén qua phòng mấy đứa nhỏ dém chăn như ngày xưa chúng còn ở nhà (𝟓), thì anh lại càng lo lắng đến độ cứ hễ bước chân ra khỏi cửa đi một mình là em lại phải lên nhà trên nhẫn nại xin phép.</p><p>Có những đêm biết rõ em cũng choàng tỉnh dậy khi nghe thấy tiếng nổ ở phương xa. Nhưng khi anh hôn lên vầng trán ấy rồi xoa lưng vỗ về em về lại giấc ngủ, thì cả hai vẫn hiểu mình cứ xem như là còn ngày nữa bên nhau vậy.</p><p>…</p><p>Lấp ló trễ dưới xương quai xanh là mặt dây chuyền anh tặng từ mươi năm trước. Mỉa may thay rằng em bình thản với chuyện ngày ngày vây quanh mình bởi những xa hoa phú quý, nhưng với những thứ trang sức có phần na ná nhau mà anh cũng tặng cho các nơi khác thì lại cất giữ cẩn thận trong một chiếc hộp gỗ đàn hương để ở gần giường.</p><p>- Cứ tầm cuối năm là em hay kiểm tra xem có trang sức nào cần làm sáng không để còn mang ra thợ kim hoàn. Người nhớ mặt dây này chứ?<br/>
- Sao tôi có thể quên được, mặt dây này chỉ có một mà thôi nên là tôi chọn tặng em.</p><p>Bởi vậy mà giống như là cứa thật ngọt hàng trăm năm.</p><p>…</p><p>Chẳng một ai yêu cầu em phải đợi. Kể cả bây giờ có về thì cũng chẳng còn qua phòng em làm gì. Ngày xưa anh hay ghé qua Rua da Felicidade hoặc Nhà khách On Iok Iun (𝟔), nhưng giờ thì nơi nào ấy cũng chẳng thể căn cứ được nữa. Em lại gọi tài xế nhắc vài khu phố mình biết, rồi đến khi nào gặp được thì ở đấy chờ anh về.</p><p>Mưa lạnh cứ rả rích mãi trên mái nhà cả ngày nay, cái rét nó cắt buốt vào đến tận xương như xẻ từng khúc. Em lại bất an trở dậy lấy áo mặc thêm vào rồi qua phòng anh xem có đủ ấm không. Phòng này vốn dĩ vẫn luôn dọn dẹp để đấy còn ‘’đợi Người về’’, nhưng hiếm khi nào anh ở đây. Nhưng bây giờ kể cả về phương Đông rồi, phòng em hay là phòng này thì cũng chẳng mấy khi bước vào nữa.</p><p>Tiếng bước chân đi lại ở nhà dưới báo hiệu anh đã về. Rằng chạy xuống cũng chỉ để chờ đợi một câu để ý với mình.</p><p>Điều gì anh cũng kể được, nhưng giờ chẳng còn nhớ nổi tên em nữa (𝟕).</p><p>...</p><p>- Hôm qua cô có nghe thấy tiếng ông chủ với cậu chủ cãi nhau ở nhà trên không? Còn làm vỡ cả tấm quốc huy nữa, bình thường tôi thấy cậu chủ quý nó lắm mà.<br/>
- Cô mới vào nên chắc chưa rõ lệ rồi. Đúng là cậu chủ đối tốt với người làm trong nhà, nhưng riêng chuyện chính trị mà lại còn với ông chủ thì tốt nhất cô đừng bép xép ra ngoài làm gì. Nhà này cả trăm năm qua ông chủ với cậu chủ dọn về ở với nhau, nhưng người làm bao đời trước sau cắm cúi làm đúng phận sự chứ đừng có nghĩ dính dáng ngoài lề gì cả.<br/>
- Cô ấy quan tâm cũng là phải thôi, chúng ta dù sao cũng là người dân nên cũng liên quan cả mà. Đúng là cậu chủ sẽ trở về nhà nay mai, nhưng dù sao th-</p><p>Em gõ nhẹ quạt vào thanh cửa để đánh động từ ngoài để họ biết là mình mới trở về. Dù gì họ cũng rõ cả rồi nên cũng chả cố gắng giấu giếm làm gì nữa, nhưng nền nếp vẫn là nền nếp nên có như thế nào cũng phải giữ cho trọn. Phận là lãnh thổ mà lại chịu ràng buộc từ nơi khác cũng còn phải có tiếng nói riêng, chưa kể nhà này xưa nay hay có người làm ra vào nếu mà không nghiêm thì có mà loạn mất.</p><p>‘’Việc nhỏ thế này cố thêm chút nữa sẽ quản được. Nhưng người mà mình từng trung thành rồi còn ở với nhau tới mấy trăm năm, mà sau này vẫn còn quên mình thì...’’</p><p>Vốn dĩ ban đầu chỉ muốn nói chuyện cho rõ nhưng rồi lại thành to tiếng với nhau. Từ xưa đến giờ vì là người kia nên tính luôn có phần nào đó nể trọng nên hòa dịu hẳn đi, hiếm hoi lắm mới thế nhưng kể cả vậy cũng chỉ một chốc rồi lại thôi. Còn bây giờ thì đúng như câu đằng nào em chả về bên ấy hay là anh cũng có còn muốn để tâm nữa đâu, cãi vã chẳng đi đến đâu được mà buồn cười là không hẹn mà gặp cùng đánh vỡ tấm quốc huy ra làm đôi.</p><p>Thực ra khéo cũng nhờ vậy mà chẳng ai nói nữa, cứ nhìn hai nửa ấy tan tành cả ra mà ví câu chuyện của mình cũng chấm dứt y như vậy. Đơn giản đến mức ngày xưa vườn sau còn mới trồng một khóm hoa, mà đã hứa nếu mùa hoa đầu Người không có ở đây thì sẽ hái rồi ép khô gửi sang Lisboa. Còn bây giờ thì đến cả việc đứng chụp chung với nhau tấm ảnh cũng còn thấy cười đến gượng gạo.</p><p>- Em có ở đây không?<br/>
- Em ở trong này, Người tìm em có chuyện à?<br/>
- Muốn gửi em xem qua một chút về việc tổ chức lễ chuyển giao, em đọc rồi có gì thì góp ý thêm với bên nhà mình. Tối nay tôi về rồi.</p><p>Đến cả khi tiếng cửa dưới nhà kẽo kẹt khép lại thì đến một câu nói dối về ngày gặp lại cũng chẳng ai cất lên nữa.</p><p>…</p><p>‘’Cất tiếng chào tạm biệt Macau, men tình riêng của anh<br/>
Vắng bóng em sự đớn cùng bủa vấy lấy<br/>
Lời tạm biệt này gửi em Macau, khảm lại trong trái tim anh<br/>
Rằng giờ đây mong ước sao được chạm mặt em lại lần nữa’’ (***)</p><p>Điệu nhạc cứ suôn chảy theo mà rót đến thính giác anh. Cũng đã thêm mấy năm rồi anh không gặp lại em, cũng chưa phút giây nào đủ tĩnh để dừng lại hỏi liệu anh có còn nhớ tới em không.</p><p>Nhưng anh chỉ có thể đối diện với chính mình mà tự lắng lại rằng vốn dĩ chưa bao giờ quên em. Kể cả trăm năm có trở lại, cũng chưa bao giờ đặt em khỏi kí ức của mình. Đúng là đã mải mê mà ngàn lần bỏ quên lời em gọi, chỉ là khi về lấy vẫn là em thương lấy mình.</p><p>Dù mong cuộc vui nơi nao cũng có anh về hiện hữu, nhưng tàn cuộc mai này anh vẫn vén bức màn gian khác.</p><p>…</p><p>‘’Bàn tay rắn rỏi nào sẽ giữ lấy bánh lái tàu này? Trên đỉnh ấy, chàng sẽ nhìn thấy gì ở bờ cát xa xôi phụ bạc và vực thẳm cuối cùng của biển sâu? Và thiên thần nào sẽ ôm lấy mà mở đường đưa chàng cập bờ Bồ Đào Nha?</p><p>Từ trên đỉnh đồi thoạt một tia sáng lóe lên. Đó là điểm đầu tiên dẫn lối cho cho các hoa tiêu trên biển Trung Hoa. Cũng giống như chính Ma Cao là ngọn hải đăng Kitô giáo đầu tiên của phương Đông và khai hóa văn minh nơi này.</p><p>Ánh sáng lướt qua rồi từ đó chiếu sáng con tàu đang vươn mình trong bóng tối. Tia sáng này xua tan nỗi sợ hãi của các rạn san hô, hé mở ra một cách yên ả về tương lai bình an và chiến thắng. Hỡi thế nào mà giờ đây mọi thứ đều trở nên trong trẻo, vạn vật đều trở nên huy hoàng!</p><p>Và từ đó chàng thấy rằng đã điểm sang ngày rạng đông.’’ (****)</p><p>...</p><p>Ngày hôm ấy em cũng không vận trường sam nữa, khoác tay em giờ đây cũng là vô vàn những người khác chẳng thể gọi tên hết. Em về với gia đình mình khi họ đương lúc hưng thịnh, còn anh thu xếp em đi cũng chỉ để gạn lại chút danh dự cuối cùng (𝟖).</p><p>Khi tất cả mọi người cùng yên vị và giờ lành đã điểm. Lời diễn văn hướng ra mà cất lên rằng:</p><p>‘’Dưới ánh trăng sáng đêm này, cùng những cơn gió dìu dịu thổi qua và mặt biển thanh lặng tựa như thảm hoa hồng. Chính phủ Trung Hoa và Bồ Đào Nha cùng long trọng tổ chức Lễ Chuyển giao Quyền lực Ma Cao tại đây - rằng từ lúc này đánh dấu sự nối lại việc thực thi chủ quyền của Trung Hoa đối với Ma Cao.</p><p>Thời khắc trọng đại thu hút sự chú ý của toàn thế giới này chắc chắn sẽ mãi mãi được lịch sử ghi nhớ’’. (*****)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(*) Tên fic ‘’𝐏𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐬𝐟𝐞́𝐫𝐢𝐨 𝐋𝐮𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐨𝐬𝐨 𝐝𝐚 𝐄𝐩𝐨𝐩𝐞𝐢𝐚 𝐌𝐚𝐫𝐢́𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐚’’ tạm dịch ra là ‘’𝐍𝐨̛𝐢 𝐯𝐮̀𝐧𝐠 𝐫𝐮̛̣𝐜 𝐫𝐨̛̃ 𝐜𝐮̉𝐚 𝐓𝐡𝐢𝐞̂𝐧 𝐬𝐮̛̉ 𝐭𝐡𝐢 𝐇𝐚̀𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐚̉𝐢’’. Đây là câu mà Bồ Đào Nha chọn để dùng cho Ma Cao khi tham gia Triển lãm quốc tế New York 1939 - 1940.</p><p>(**) Trích dịch từ cuốn sách ‘’𝐇𝐚́ 𝐁𝐢𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐢𝐭𝐨𝐬 𝐧𝐨 𝐀𝐫𝐦𝐚́𝐫𝐢’’ của 𝐉𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐞 𝐏𝐢𝐧𝐡𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐨, về cuộc đời của 𝐌𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐞𝐥 𝐏𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐝𝐞 𝐂𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐨.</p><p>(***) Trích dịch từ bài hát ‘’𝐀𝐝𝐞𝐮𝐬 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐚𝐮’’ của 𝐓𝐮𝐧𝐚 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐚𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐞.</p><p>(****) Trích dịch từ bài viết ‘’𝐈𝐧 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐄𝐚𝐬𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐄𝐚𝐬𝐭’’ của 𝐀𝐧𝐭𝐨́𝐧𝐢𝐨 𝐌𝐚𝐧𝐮𝐞𝐥 𝐂𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐨 𝐕𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐚.</p><p>(*****) Trích dịch từ Bài Phát biểu của Chủ tịch nước Cộng hòa Nhân dâ Trung Hoa - Giang Trạch Dân tại buổi lễ chuyển giao.</p><p>(𝟏): Câu nói ám chỉ ‘’Biến cố 12-3 năm 1966’’ - khi đông đảo người dân đã xuống đường biểu tình và bạo động để chống lại sự cai trị của người Bồ Đào Nha tại Ma Cao. Sau sự kiện này, chính quyền Bồ Đào Nha ở Ma Cao đã phải đứng ra xin lỗi và bồi thường. Đây là sự kiện đánh dấu quốc gia này đã đánh mất quyền lực của mình tại Ma Cao.</p><p>(𝟐): 𝟏𝟔𝟓𝟒 là năm vua 𝐃𝐨𝐦 𝐉𝐨𝐚̃𝐨 𝐈𝐕 của Bồ Đào Nha ban tặng cho Ma Cao câu ‘’𝐂𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐝𝐨 𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨 𝐍𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐞 𝐃𝐞𝐮𝐬 𝐝𝐞 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐚𝐮, 𝐍𝐚̃𝐨 𝐇𝐚́ 𝐎𝐮𝐭𝐫𝐚 𝐌𝐚𝐢𝐬 𝐋𝐞𝐚𝐥’’ , vì sự trung thành của nơi này với Bồ Đào Nha xuyên suốt thời điểm quốc gia này ở trong Liên minh Iberia (𝟏𝟓𝟖𝟎–𝟏𝟔𝟒𝟎). Trong fic thì năm Portugal đến trao cũng là năm anh trở về với Macau.</p><p>(𝟑): Năm 𝟏𝟔𝟔𝟐, phía Trung Quốc cấm người Bồ lai Ma Cao được phép trao đổi hàng hóa với nước này. Còn toàn bộ người Ma Cao gốc Hoa phải quay trở lại đất liền.<br/>Đồng thời, Trung Quốc cũng cắt toàn bộ nguồn cung nhu yếu phẩm từ đất liền cho người Bồ trên đảo. Từ đó, số lượng người ở đảo giảm mạnh chỉ còn khoảng 200 ~ 300 người. Năm 𝟏𝟔𝟔𝟕 được đề cập trong fic là đỉnh điểm khi thành phố gần như đã bị bỏ hoang.</p><p>(𝟒): Cử chỉ đưa tay kéo nhẹ vào thùy tai người đối diện ở Bồ Đào Nha được coi là hành động ngầm khen ngợi vẻ đẹp | Từ cuốn sách ‘’𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐍𝐚𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐌𝐚𝐧: 𝐀 𝐬𝐭𝐮𝐝𝐲 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐨𝐝𝐲’’ của 𝐃𝐞𝐬𝐦𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐢𝐬.</p><p>(𝟓): Ngoài hai đảo 𝐓𝐚𝐢𝐩𝐚 và 𝐂𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐧𝐞 thuộc Ma Cao, thì Bồ Đào Nha cũng đã mở rộng ra các đảo như: 𝐋𝐚𝐩𝐚, 𝐁𝐮𝐠𝐢𝐨𝐬, 𝐃𝐨𝐦 𝐉𝐨𝐚̃𝐨, 𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐡𝐚, và 𝐙𝐡𝐨𝐧𝐠𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐧.<br/>Tuy nhiên đến năm 𝟏𝟗𝟒𝟏, quân Nhật đã đe dọa người Bồ trao lại mình 5 đảo này; vậy nên trong fic thì Macau cảm giác như đã mất đi người thân của mình. 𝐒𝐚𝐮 𝐓𝐡𝐞̂́ 𝐜𝐡𝐢𝐞̂́𝐧 𝐈𝐈, người Bồ cũng đã hoàn toàn dứt bỏ những đảo này.<br/>Lý do mình xem những đảo này là các nhân vật mà Portugal và Macau coi như những ‘’em bé trong nhà’’, vì những người mang dòng máu Bồ lai Ma Cao có một câu ví von là ‘’đứa trẻ phía sau Lapa’’ để ám chỉ những đứa con ngoài giá thú. Vì đảo này nằm cạnh Ma Cao nhưng lại có những tranh chấp nhất định nên tình hình rất phức tạp. Vậy nên mình đã liên tưởng những đảo kia tuy không phải, nhưng ai nhìn vào cũng tưởng như con của hai người vậy.</p><p>(𝟔): 𝐑𝐮𝐚 𝐝𝐚 𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞: Từng là phố đèn đỏ nổi tiếng của Ma Cao. Cùng với 𝐁𝐞𝐜𝐨 𝐝𝐚 𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞 và 𝐓𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐚 𝐝𝐚 𝐅𝐞𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐞, được mệnh danh là ‘’𝐓𝐡𝐫𝐞𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐞𝐞𝐭𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐅𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐞𝐫 𝐏𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐢𝐬𝐞’’.<br/>𝐍𝐡𝐚̀ 𝐤𝐡𝐚́𝐜𝐡 𝐎𝐧 𝐈𝐨𝐤 𝐈𝐮𝐧: Từng là nơi chuyên bán thuốc phiện loại 1 nổi danh của Ma Cao.</p><p>(𝟕): Thống đốc cuối cùng của Ma Cao là 𝐕𝐚𝐬𝐜𝐨 𝐝𝐚 𝐑𝐨𝐜𝐡𝐚 𝐕𝐢𝐞𝐢𝐫𝐚 đã từng nói rằng: ‘’𝐏𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐮𝐠𝐚𝐥 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐧𝐞𝐠𝐥𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐝 𝐌𝐚𝐜𝐚𝐮’’.</p><p>(𝟖): Khi Ma Cao trở về một Trung Quốc hùng mạnh, thì Bồ Đào Nha giờ đây đã là một đế quốc suy tàn với nhiều vấn đề ngay trong nội tại chính mình.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>